Une histoire de quiproquo
by Pitite BiBiche
Summary: Eviter de tirer des conclusions hâtives d’un discours de Carter.


Auteur :BiBiche

Auteur :BiBiche

Genre : déclaration non romantique

Spoiler : aucun

Saison : 8

Résumé : Eviter de tirer des conclusions hâtives d'un discours de Carter.

Note : d'après une idée originale d'Androma, merci à toi ! Merci aussi à Malice (comme toujours pour ses conseils avisés) et Sheppynette.

Note2 : décidément j'arriverai pas à faire une fic courte !!

**Une histoire de quiproquo**

Le général se promenait dans les couloirs de la base en direction du labo de son second, afin de récupérer un rapport que la jeune femme avait oublié de lui soumettre. Comme à son habitude, il arriva silencieusement à destination s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte, pouvant ainsi l'observer quelques instants à l'abri des regards.

Elle semblait totalement épuisée ces derniers temps. Il fallait avouer qu'elle n'était pas ménagée entre le commandement de SG1, son rôle de second de la base, son boulot de scientifique, le décès de son père, les études de Cassie et son « comment pourrais-je oublier ce foutu détail » de mariage avec Pete…

-Carter ?

-…

-Carter ? Réitéra-t-il plus fort.

-Mon colo…Général ? demanda Carter surprise.

-Vous vous y ferez jamais, Carter, je vais finir par me vexer ! Plaisanta-t-il.

- Désolée, l'habitude. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Arf, m'en parlez pas je vais devoir sévir, encore un rapport en retard, colonel ! Je commence à m'inquiéter pour votre santé. Gronda-t-il gentiment.

-Quoi, encore, mais lequel ? Je suis désolée, mon général, j'étais pourtant persuadée de tous vous les avoir remis hier ! s'exclama la jeune femme stressée, farfouillant un peu trop énergiquement parmi les rapports éparpillés sur son bureau.

-On se calme Carter, y a pas mort d'homme !

-Je suis désolée, désolée, je ne sais pas comment cela a pu arriver encore…

-Carter, ce n'est pas grave vous savez… la coupa-t-il afin de la rassurer.

Mais, elle ne semblait plus l'entendre. Elle fouillait presque hystériquement tout son labo, au pas de charge afin de trouver le rapport égaré, tout en n'arrêtant pas de s'excuser auprès de lui. Décontenancé par l'attitude peu courante de son second, il la laissa faire quelques instants perdant le fil de la conversation, jusqu'au moment où il réalisa que cette dernière avait changé.

-Mais vous ne comprenez pas mon général, avec tout ce que j'endure en ce moment, j'ai quelque peu de mal à faire face à toutes mes responsabilités… Et je ne veux plus avoir que le travail dans la vie…

-…

-Alors il est vrai que j'ai tendance à décrocher par moment, le médecin dit que cela s'apparente à de l'asthénie. Mais faut dire que tous mes problèmes personnels plus ceux de la base, je suis vite débordée…

-Votre fiancé n'est pas là pour vous aider ?

-Ce n'est plus mon fiancé depuis le décès de mon père… Et donc je disais que je suis toute seule pour faire face à tous ces besoins, ils sont tellement oppressants que je ne sais comment les assouvir tous…

Le cœur de Jack fit une embardée. Etait-elle vraiment en train de sous-entendre ce qu'il croyait? Ayant manqué la fin du discours de son second, il ne put qu'entendre sa dernière question, quelque peu perplexe.

-Vous comprendriez donc pourquoi je dois vous demander ça… demanda-t-elle gênée.

Bon sang, elle était en train de lui faire des avances ! Il ne pouvait pas passer à coté de ça. Il les attendait depuis, quoi, 8ans ? Alors oui, là tout de suite, il ferait taire ses aprioris et ses peurs. Et les conséquences de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire ET à faire, il les verrait arriver bien assez tôt comme ça pour y penser dès maintenant. Sinon, il savait éperdument qu'il perdrait tout espoir de voir Sam autrement que comme une amie.

-J'aimerais pouvoir enfin me détendre, ne pensez qu'à moi, me faire plaisir… Vous comprenez ?

-Oh oui oui, je saisis parfaitement. Répondit Jack en fermant la porte à clé de son labo.

-Découvrir d'autres horizons, me laisser enfin aller… continua Sam qui faisait toujours le tour de son labo, ne prêtant pas attention à son général.

-Vous comptez rester habillé ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il commençait à déboutonner sa chemise.

-Non, bien sur que non, je comptais trouver quelque chose de plus approprié pour ça quand même, quelque chose de plus léger…

-Je préfère ça, sinon vous comptez vous y mettre quand ? Parce que c'est que je suis un peu pris cet aprèm avec ces histoires de paperasseries…

-En fait, dès maintenant, si vous me le permettez…

-Parfait ! S'exclama-t-il en la coupant.

-Mon général ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle perplexe alors qu'il était maintenant en train de défaire son pantalon.

-Je vous apporte mon aide pour assouvir vos besoins ! répondit-il.

-En quoi ce que vous … vous faites, m'aiderait à obtenir des congés ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Des congés ?

Bon sang, elle parlait de congés ?!

-Nous ne parlions à priori pas de la même chose ! s'exclama moqueuse la jeune femme.

-Non, vous croyez ! Ironisa Jack qui ne savait plus où se mettre, alors qu'il tentait mal à droitement de remettre son pantalon et de reboutonner sa chemise.

-Mais, je vous avouerais que je ne dirais pas non à votre alléchante proposition de vacances immédiates !! Le guide touristique est très flatteur ! rétorqua-t-elle le regard brulant en le matant sans gêne.

-Alors laissez-vous guider par le maître des lieux, il va vous initier aux spécialités locales… dit-il charmeur alors qu'il l'agrippait par les hanches pour l'amener à lui et la faire taire d'un baiser très prometteur.


End file.
